No es un adios, Es un hasta luego
by Mauka38
Summary: Creyeron que la suerte estaba de su lado, más el destino les tenía preparada una sorpresa: El nombre de una de ellas se encontraba en esa última carta.


Bueno este es mi primer fanfic, espero que sea de su agrado :D

Y...solo me queda decir que ni Yuru Yuri ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Capítulo 1: Reclutamiento

30 de Junio, el día más esperado y a la vez más odiado por la mayoría de las familias japonesas. Era el día de las "elecciones", por llamarlas de alguna manera. Sin embargo, no son las típicas elecciones políticas que se hacen publicidad en televisión, estas se diferencian en algo, es cierto que se seleccionaba a alguien, pero no solo a una persona, más bien a muchas, chicas entre 13 y 15 años de edad.

Todo esto comenzó mucho antes de que nuestras protagonistas nacieran, el país se encontraba en medio de una guerra, la mayoría de los hombres se encontraba luchando en ella, mas no podrían soportarlo mucho, enviando así las tropas de refuerzo que tenían sin embargo el país se quedaba poco a poco sin protección y el gobierno se dio cuenta de ello, por lo mismo se mandaron abrir centros de entrenamiento militar al cual asistirían chicas entre 13 y 15 años, así el ejército japonés siempre contaría con nuevos reclutas y el país no correría peligro.

Sin perder más tiempo, se dio a conocer una nueva ley, en la que se informaba el hecho anterior, provocando ira y frustración en las personas, muchedumbres enardecidas quienes se oponían ante una ley tan absurda como esa. Más estas oposiciones no duraron mucho, y finalmente se terminó por aceptar la situación.

Así se decidió, que cada año se enviarían cartas de reclutamiento a las escuelas de todo el país, con las cuales seleccionarían a las chicas de ese respectivo año.

Algunas corrían con buena suerte y su carta llegaba cuando estaban por cumplir los 16, por lo que solo tendrían que pasar por un entrenamiento teórico, volviendo a casa en el transcurso de un año. No obstante si no se contaba con esa buena suerte, se tendría que permanecer fuera de casa hasta los 18 años, en este momento se daban dos opciones: Regresar a casa o Seguir en el ejército.

5 años después toda serie de conflictos terminaron, Japón logro salir victorioso y las preocupaciones que esta ley causo disminuyeron notablemente, pues se esperaba que se retiraran los centros de reclutamiento, sin embargo este hecho no ocurrió, al contrario, se creía que seguirlos manteniendo era tomar precauciones a futuro, es por eso que hasta la actualidad, cada año se mandan cientos de cartas por todo Japón a niñas y señoritas, las cuales tendrán que acudir a su nuevo entrenamiento sin poder negarse.

Pero volviendo al presente, hoy era el día en que llegaban las cartas, estas se entregaban en horario escolar, y una hora después las candidatas ya debían estar listas para marcharse con las superiores que vinieran a recogerlas.

Todas las chicas se encontraban reunidas en el auditorio de la escuela, era lo que se hacía siempre en este día, experimentaban el nerviosismo de diferentes maneras, las pocas que quedaban de tercer año estaban más resignadas, pues ya se habían salvado dos veces y dicen que la tercera es la vencida, las de segundo estaban más preocupadas pues el año pasado se habían elegido muchas chicas de su curso y temían que volviera a pasar lo mismo pero para las de primero era muy difícil mantener la compostura, solo se miraban entre sí, dándose ánimos unas a otras. De pronto el director se paró frente al micrófono con una gran cantidad de cartas en su mano.

-Bien, sé que las de segundo y tercero ya habrán escuchado estas palabras, pero les recuerdo que tenemos nuevas estudiantes enfrentándose a esto por primera vez, así que permítanme volver a volver a decirlas esta vez para sus nuevas compañeras – apretó las cartas entre sus manos y continuo hablando- seguramente sus padres, hermanos u algún familiar mayor ya les informo sobre esta situación, el día de hoy se entregaran varias cartas solo a ciertas personas, si escuchan su nombre pasen al frente por su documento y de inmediato diríjanse a mi oficina para llamar a sus padres, si no son seleccionadas, les ruego guarden la compostura hasta el final en apoyo a sus compañeras, y a las chicas de primero muchas felicidades por haber podido aplicar en esta escuela, recuerden que todas aquí tienen el apoyo de los profesores-se acomodó la gafas- bien daré a conocer los nombres-

El miedo y la tensión se veía reflejado en los rostros de todas las alumnas, Sugiura Ayano le dedicaba miradas nerviosas a, Yui y a Chizuru, desde el año pasado su amistad había crecido de sobremanera después de que Kyōko, la presidenta Rise Matsumoto y Chitose fueran elegidas, un año sin saber de ellas, un año en verdad difícil para Ayano, perder a tu mejor amiga y a la persona que te gusta el mismo día no es fácil, pero gracias a las demás chicas logro superarlo, es por eso que el día de hoy se encontraba tan nerviosa, no quería perder a nadie más, lentamente logro acercarse hasta donde estaban para poder hablar.

Ayano: ¿cómo están chicas?

Yui: nerviosas –dijo intentando sonreír-

Chizuru: aunque no creo que tanto como las de primero –dijo mientras dirigía una mirada hacia las mencionadas

Después de unos momentos de silencio yui volvió a hablar

Yui: ¿creen que vengan las chicas?

Ayano: no lo sé, pero espero que si-

Chizuru: hace mucho que no sabemos nada de ellas, Onee-san escribía al principio pero después dejo de hacerlo.

Nuevamente el silencio se apodero del ambiente, solo se podía escuchar la voz del directo y los pasos de las chicas que eran llamadas.

Ayano: han podido ver a las demás – lo decía mientras trataba de encontrar a sus demás amigas entre la multitud

Yui: yo vi a Akari en la mañana, hablamos un poco, pero se notaba muy nerviosa

Chizuru: solamente vi de lejos a Furutani-san y aŌmuro-san e igualmente se veían nerviosas.

Sin nada más que decir, volvieron su atención al director y notaron que solo quedaban un par de cartas en su mano.

Durante todo el discurso del director Akari sujeto fuertemente el brazo de Chinatsu mientras ella tomaba la mano de Himawari quien utilizaba su otra mano para tomar la de Sakurako, para mala suerte de esta.

Director: *Takaoka Hiro – una chica de cabello castaño con unos prendedores sujetando su flequillo paso al frente, tomo la carta de las manos del director y salió del auditorio dejando escuchar uno que otro sollozo.

-Bien, esta es la última carta- Ayano sujeto la mano de yui, quien a su vez tomaba la de chizuru. Era la última carta y ningún nombre conocido había sido revelado, tal vez este año habían tenido suerte nuevamente, aun así no apartaron su vista del director quien se encontraba abriendo el ultimo sobre, después de leer el nombre acerco la boca al micrófono y dijo.

Director: Ōmuro sakurako – en ese mismo instante himawari sintió un fuerte apretón en su mano derecha, volteo rápidamente para ver a sakurako quien comenzó a temblar un poco, y después volvió a verla.

Sakurako: hi- himawari- dijo en un tono de voz bajo nada propio de ella mientras apretaba más su mano

Himawari se había quedado sin palabras, solo abría y cerraba su boca sin obtener resultado alguno, sabía que tenía que animarla o darle palabras de aliento, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue apretar más su mano

Akari y chinatsu se lanzaron a abrazarla rápidamente, tratando así de consolarla, pero dentro de ellas sabían que esto era inútil.

Nuevamente el director la llamo, Akari se separó de ella al mismo tiempo que Chinatsu, Himawari aún tenía su mano unida a la de ella, mas no había pronunciado palabra alguna.

Sakurako se soltó del agarre y camino lentamente hacia su profesor, tomo la carta y salió del lugar, himawari solo miraba su mano mientras unas silenciosas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, su mejor amiga y la persona que amaba en secreto se iba a ir y ella no le había dicho absolutamente nada.

 ***Takaoka Hiro aparece en el episodio 6 de la primera temporada, es compañera de clase de Akari y chinatsu, además de admirar los dibujos de** **Kyōko**


End file.
